Makki Drabbles
by justsnowy
Summary: Random not very fluffy Max x Nikki drabbles. Saving Makki shippers. "Because someone, fucking, has to." David lol (rated because... this cartoon... it's crazy good with cursing. admit it.) Cover art by me!
1. Under The Stars

It was dark, the moon full as it shined with stars over the camp.

Max lie awake, staring at the top of his tent with the usual bored face as Neil's snoring rang his ears.

"No wonder I can't fucking sleep," he whispered, waiting silently for the sounds of feet crunching on the dirt and grass. "What is taking her so long?"

Just as he said it, the tent quickly unzipped revealing Nikki standing there proudly as the moon silhouetted her.

"Hi Max!" She whispered, pulling him out the futon that made the camp campbell campers beds. "Ready?"

"Anything to get away from this guy's damn snoring."

The pair left the tent, tip toeing to the edge of the camp and avoiding a patrolling David. The animals were silent as the two walked to their nightly place.

The largest hill in Sleepy Peak Peak.

It was close, Max could even see it over the treetops that crowded his sight.

"Max," Nikki called, startling him. "Are you okay? You usually talk about finding David's weakness or shutting down this 'hell hole.'"

Max shrugged, "Maybe I'm not in the mood."

"Well then if you weren't in the mood you wouldn't have come out here with me tonight."

Max clenched his teeth, walking up the hill to where a pine tree stood. He sat under its shade, Nikki sitting beside him. Only he scooted to the other side of the tree.

Nikki sighed, "What is your issue? You've never acted like this until now."

"Maybe I'm not in the fucking mood Nikki."

He heard the crunching of grass, and the next thing he knew, the girl was standing in front of him with her eyes glowing angrily.

"You're acting like an asshole. And you know I wouldn't call you that unless there was a good reason," Nikki stated, sitting beside him.

Max tried to move but she grabbed his arm.

"What is your issue?!" Max said, snatching his arm. "Maybe—"

Nikki covered his mouth. "Who gives a crap about 'maybe'. I want to know the real shit. Tell me."

Max's eye twitched. "Fine." He rubbed his floof called hair. "Its just that, you're so happy."

"And?"

"And? Your mom is a _golddigger_ , you mom tried to _fuck Neil's dad_. _**YOU WERE RAN OUT BY THOSE FLOWERSCOUT BITCHES."**_

Nikki shrugged. "I don't get it."

"Its just…" Max calmed his voice, staring down to the grass. "You're so happy to live with all that, but my parents don't like me so they sent me to summer camp every year.

"You live with all that and those assholes talking about you but I'm mad that I come to the shit hole every summer? Beats me being with my parents."

Max felt something slam him face, making him gasp. Nikki had slapped him. Hard.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to go to summer camp? Very long, Max. You actually have it way easier. David and Gwen are basically your parents!"

Max scoffed. "When they're my parents they would've killed me first."

Nikki practically growled. "I've had to live with some crappy girly girls all last summer! And I was run out by them! I had to deal with my mother coming onto different people all school year!

"I put on a smile because I don't care."

Max stared at her, an eyebrow raised.

"My life isn't easy. Its pretty hard. But…" Nikki turned to him, a smile wide on her face. "I try to make it better! And your schemes and angry talk make me happy! And if you aren't yourself, I'll make sure you go back to normal!"

Max was overly flustered. He was stiff, his floofy hair blowing in the wind. He put his head down and let out a small chuckle.

Nikki tilted her head towards him, confused.

His laugh got louder, and louder, until it echoed to Spooky Island.

He wasn't laughing evilly. He was laughing with actual joy. Nikki was completely freaked out.

"Ahah… Nikki! Ahaa!"

Nikki scooted away from him. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Because! You just said all those things about your life! And you're still smiling! That's… Actually pretty cool. Maybe you're rubbing off on me because that was one if the best laughs I've ever had!"

Nikki shrugged, smiling as she laid down on the hill. The grass was soft and nice, making the girl put her arms behind her head.

She patted the spot next to her, looking at Max with shining eyes. He laid beside her, staring up at the moon and stars.

The weight of today brought fatigue on his body, making him turn to Nikki only to see she was already asleep.

He pulled his hoodie over her before she got cold and went to sleep.

...

"Good morning Campbell Campers!" David called in his normal cheery voice. "We have a long day ahead of us! So let's get started!"

Neil woke up, yawning before looking to Max… 'S bed.

"Where the fuck is Max?"

The nerd got out of bed and ran out his tent, hearing Nerris following him.

"David!" They yelled in unison. "There's a camper missing!"

Neil and Nerris stopped beside each other, staring at David and Gwen.

"What the fuck do mean there's a camper missing?" Gwen said in her normal grumpy tone.

"Max is missing!" Neil yelled.

"So is Nikki!" Added Nerris.

David and Gwen looked at each other, nodding.

"Campers!" Gwen called to the gathering kids. "Max and Nikki are missing! We need to find them! We can't go down with another lost camper!"

A collected groan echoed over the crowd.

"No camp activities for a week!" David added.

Instantly, the clearing was empty, kids climbing over kids to get to the forest.

The counsellors shrugged before running to join them.

David and Gwen called for Max and Nikki at once, looking under bushes or climbing up trees.

But when David climbed up the tallest tree in the forest, he saw blue on a large hill.

He let out a gasp before falling out the tree, a scream leaving his mouth all the way down.

Gwen watched David fall into a bush before he popped right out.

"Their on the hill!"

Gwen began to ran toward the mound, David following close behind. The hill was steep but not steep enough for 10 year olds. Steep enough for David but still.

As the adults climbed the tree and parted the bushes, they let out small gasps.

Both Max and Nikki were curled together, asleep. Nikki had Max's hoodie draping her as a cover while their hands were being held by the other.

David and Gwen let out an aww if approval and from how cute the situation was.

They climbed back down the hill, opting not to bother them since they've probably always did this until it got late.

A rustle in the bushes alerted Gwen making her tell David to stop only for all the campers to come crashing out.

"SHHHH." The pair hissed.

David sighed. "Max and Nikki are asleep in that hill." He pointed to the location. "Together."

Preston pushed forward, his eyes crazed and his mouth in a smile. "I _**must**_ see this!"

All the campers surged forward quietly, smiling as they climbed the hill, David and Gwen following.

Max and Nikki were still asleep, just more comfortable looking.

A small awe passed through everyone, the kids and counsellors opting to stay quiet.

They only watched the small movements they made, usually a mumble under the breath.

Until Max woke up, sitting up and giving a small yawn. He covered his eyes with his hand before looking down on Nikki.

A wide smile broke his face.

A giant gasp erupted from the bushes, causing Max to jump up with a flustered face. Over the bushes he saw retreating people, making him crack his knuckles.

He sighed, thinking he'll deal with it later before he sat down beside Nikki, waiting for her to wake up so they can go to the mess hall together.

...

 _ **Hi guys! Im new to the Camp Camp fandom and bluntly love it!**_

 _ **The reasonI am here is because of the lack of Makki fanfics in this place!**_

 _ **So im doing my job as a shipper. You're welcome.**_


	2. Loss of a Bear

**_All i have to say is HELLO MAKKI SHIPPERS._**

 ** _And the tiny ten year olds are 13 here_** ** _._**

...

Max dropped the animal in front of Nikki, his face bored and indecisive.

"Nikki, are you sure this will work?" Max asked, skeptical about what she had planned.

"Very sure, Max!" Nikki said, picking up the squirrel Max dropped and putting it into the pin of already gathered animals. "If we open the gate, all the animals will run and destroy the camp!"

Max only stared. "Where's Neil?"

"Telling David and Gwen there's a problem by the lake. I've told the animals to go to the lake and destroy anything in their way!"

The boy ruffled his hair, his face somewhat bored. "I dunno Nikki. This seems full of plotholes."

"Since when do _you_ care about plotholes?" Nikki asked, turning from the pin to see Neil running toward them.

"Guys!" Neil called. "Open the pin!"

Max froze. "Wait!"

But it was too late. Nikki already had her hands on the gate and had unlocked it, the animals running out and, like Nikki said, destroying everything.

Screams erupted from the camp, causing Max to flinch.

"Nikki... our stuff is in our tents..."

Nikki and Neil stared at Max. _They_ had gotten everything out of their tents. Did they not tell him?

They watched as the hooded boy bolted to the wrecked camp, Nikki and Neil following close behind.

For some reason, wolves were guarding one certain tent. Max's tent.

They growled at any one that ran by. And some just chased some away. Like Preston.

Poor Preston.

Max watched in horror as one wolf walked out the tent with a teddy bear in its jaws.

"Mr. Honeynuts!" Max cried, running over. Nikki ran over as well, yelling at the wolves to yield.

They didn't yield.

They ran at the boy, Max simply dodging or punching any wolf that came at him.

 _He's determined for a bear?_ Nikki thought, stopping to look at him. _A bear in very bad shape?_

Max finally pushed to the front where the wolf held his bear. The wolf only shook the bear in its jaws, acting as if it was a chew toy.

The boy ran over and literally attacked the animal, jumping on it with a battle cry.

Nikki ran over, Neil behind her as she barked at the wolves, telling them to stop attacking Max.

They stared at her before backing away. The wolf dropped the bear, flipping Max off of it's back.

The boy didn't react to being flipped off of a back, only running over to the teddy bear.

Nikki walked over, the noise in the camp stilling. Max was leaning over the toy, his structure looked defeated.

"M-Max?" Nikki whispered, stopping in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"No." He said, his voice icy and cold. The girl flinched.

Max looked up, his eyes staring daggers at her. Nikki looked down, wincing.

The bear was destroyed. Body chewed and head ripped off. The arms carried holes while the legs were just absent.

"Ma—"

"Save it." He said coldly, standing up and walking away. "I don't want to hear your pity."

...

Nikki looked at Max who was sitting at the edge of the mess hall. He looked pissed and ignored any one who called his name.

"I messed up, didn't I?" Nikki asked, looking down at her breakfast tray while Neil shrugged beside her.

"I thought you told him to get his stuff. And why didn't the animals destroy this place?"

Nikki ignored the question, her eyes drifted back to Max. He looked so sad by himself. She had seen him by himself before but it still discomforted her.

He would always bring conversation to the table and without him the table where she and Neil sat was silent and boring unlike when Max sat there.

With a sigh, Nikki stood up and grabbed her breakfast tray. Neil snatched his head up to her, his face confused.

"I'm going to talk to him." Nikki stated, walking away quickly.

Neil stared after her, shrugging before turning to Space Kid.

Nikki slowed down her pace when Max was close, her heart beating in her ears.

The table was deserted, quiet sounds of animals outside could be heard over the chatter.

The girl quickly placed her tray down, sliding it over across from Max. The boy, who was leaning on his shoulder with a hurt look on hus face and eyes toward the wall, looked down at the tray.

His eyes went upward with the same annoyed expression to see Nikki, an anxious smile on her face as she twitched in her seat. A bead of sweat made it's way down her left cheek.

"Hi Max!" She said nervously, giving a tiny wave.

The boy just stared at her, his eye beginning to twitch.

"You weren't eating so I'm giving you my breakfast!"

No response. Only a single fidget of his shoulder.

"I ate my fill!" Nikki lied, her face still smiling fakely.

Max frowned. "You didn't eat any of this shit and you know it."

 _Better than nothing,_ Nikki thought, Max's response giving her hope. "Yes I did!"

Max finally cracked. "Why the fuck are you even here?"

Nikki internally flinched but she waved it off. "Can I not give my friend company?"

"If I wanted company I would've sat over there."

Nikki recoiled, her smile fading away. "Well, I wanted to apologize."

Max's face didn't change nor did the coldness in his eyes. "For what, exactly?"

Nikki fidgeted in her spot. "For forgetting to tell you to get your things out your tent when we attacked camp."

The boy said nothing, otping to stare at the wall once more.

Silence blanketed the pair for what felt like hours, but finally Max said something.

"Nikki don't ever do that shit again."

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Use animals to attack the camp. Who gives a shit about the bear Gwen can sew him up but you can't."

Nikki stared at him with wide eyes, her jaw dropping.

"And don't apologize every again. It's queer."

Nikki laughed at the word he used for her apologizing. "Okay."

...

 ** _Sorry this one wasn't as good as the other! Its really late and I have school tomorrow sorry if this is rushed!_**

 ** _*runs away*_**


	3. Red Roses (19)

Nikki was staring down at the text message she had just received from her best dude friend Max. It read, "Put on a red dress. Be there in 10."

She had no idea what it meant. It was a simple message telling her to wear something red.

With a shrug, Nikki tossed her phone on her sofa and watched as it bounced gently and as it leaned on a pillow.

Her room was the best door down from her apartment living room so when she got to her closet and pulled out her red dress, she only had to walk across the hall. She took a short shower and turned the water off quickly when she heard a knock on the door.

'10 minutes already?!' Nikki hopped out the tub and dried her self with her towel and threw on her dress. Then she pulled on black leggings and her black combat boots.

Frustrated, she bolted out the bathroom and slung her door open saying, "MAX WHY THE HELL AM I… dressed… like…"

Her words dried on her tongue and her face got a little hot when she saw Max standing there in something a little fancy for him.

He was wearing a nice red shirt and a black suit jacket he probably stole from David. A nice pair of black pants occupied his legs and black converse sat on his feet.

What finished it off was a bouquet of blood red roses in his hands and a smirk of his face. He blinked his green eyes and said, "I bet you weren't expecting me to ask you out."

Nikki rubbed her arm with a gentle laugh and said, "You got me there."

...

 ** _HEY GUYS HAVE A MAKKI FIC!_**

 ** _SORRY IVE BEEN INACTIVE! I DIDNT MEAN TO BE GONE FOR SO LONG I APOLOGIZE._**

 ** _ENJOY OOF._**


	4. oof

It was a rainy, Saturday evening. Rain pattered the roof and dribbled through tree leaves and smacked the window, making it too hard to look through.

Sitting on the couch was Max, the 22 year old doing what he always did on these type days: watching scary movies. It never actually scared him to be honest, maybe a jump scare would get him. But he only watched usually to laugh at how stupid people can be.

As the movie started to get… "interesting", there was a loud knock on the door. He paused the movie with a loud groan and stood up to answer the door.

Slinging the door open, he felt his jaw drop when his eyes landed on Nikki.

The girl was soaking wet, her hair dripping and matted to her back. Though her bangs somehow manages to only droop a bit. Her mouth was tilted to the right side of her face and her left eye was twitching in annoyance.

'Why is she wearing a shirt with a cat on it and leggings?' Max thought as he muttered, "Why are you soaked?"

"I forgot my key in my apartment," Nikki grumbled, her rose eyes staring up at him, frustrated. "Do you still have that key I gave you?"

"No I gave it back to yo—" He was cut off by the loud groan that erupted from the girl.

"I just want my b e d." She bellowed, Max wincing.

"I'll… get you a towel." He backed away, the girl walking in and instantly wetting up the doormat. "Stay there." She nodded and closed the door while he ran upstairs to get her a towel.

When he came back, the girl was leaning against the door like all the energy was drained away from her in the few seconds he was gone.

Max wrapped the towel around her gently and asked, "What happened?"

"I had gone to the movies with Nerris and Ered. I didn't want to go because I didn't get any sleep—"

"Let me guess," Max started with a small smirk, cutting her off. "You stayed up watching 'scary movies.'"

Nikki snickered, saying, "you guessed right. The movie then didn't start. And we had to get a refund. Then it started to freaking rain. Of course there was goddamn traffic. AND THEN—"

"Calm down."

She looked at him and took a deep breath. "and then my phone died. What else could go wrong?" Nikki asked bitterly.

"You forgot your house keys."

"I FORGOT MY HOUSE KEYS." She threw her hands into the air. "THEN I HAD TO DRIVE ALL THE WAY BACK TO GET TO YOUR HOUSE. AND NOW ITS 8:00. MAX IM PISSED WHAT WOULD YOU EXPECT?"

Max waved his hands, not prepared to deal with an angry Nikki. He was never prepared to deal with an angry Nikki. "Whoa I didn't say anything!"

Nikki rubbed her temples and waved her hands at him. "Im sorry I blew up. I just want to go to sleep."

He pointed upstairs. "Go change into those clothes you left over here a while ago and go to sleep."

The girl's eyes brightened a bit as she asked, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I don't sleep. You know that. If I do get sleepy I'll just sleep on the sofa. Like I haven't done that."

She tilted her head and said, "Okay. See you in the morning." The girl took off her soaked shoes and wet socks (AN: ew) and ran up the stairs.

Max watched her and then walked to the sofa and sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to have to cook breakfast for three."

...

 ** _Just so you guys know, breakfast for "three" means nikki eats alot._**


	5. I Have A Confession

Max paced in front of the high school building, maybe stopping to grab his hair that was up in a bun but also once in a while kicking a rock.

' _This is a bad idea no matter how you look at it,'_ Max thought as he stopped pacing and stared down at the ground with tense shoulders.

He had finally gotten it into his head that he should tell Nikki. Tell Nikki what you probably didn't ask? Tell her he had a crush on her for seven years. _Seven. Years_. Since they were ten!

" _Just go for it," Neil mutters in amusement in the back of Max's memories from 3 years ago. "If you like her so much tell her."_ _"Easier said than done," Max mumbles, 14 years old at the time. "It takes a lot more than just… that you know."_ _"Look Max, even if Nikki **were** to turn you down, she's your friend. She'd let you down easily."_ _"I don't want to be let down at all."_

"Max! Wake up!" Max snapped back to the present and seeing Nikki who was currently standing there in a red shirt and black jeans, her long green hair falling down her back. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Wake up sleepy head."

Max didn't say anything at first before smirking and said, "Wasn't sleep."

"You looked like it." Nikki tilted her head in confusion. "Why are you here on your day off? Neil was home from school you could have just waited there."

"I wanted to t—" ' _Dammit don't be a chicken and just—'_ "Take you out to eat!"

Nikki pointed to herself and when Max nodded she laughed loudly. "Max I can eat you bankrupt."

"McDonald's it is," he responded almost fearfully but she had already grabbed his wrist and started to pull him away from the campus. "Wait where are we go—"

"Chinese!" Nikki snickered as she said, "you said you were taking me out so why not Chinese?"

"Nikki please no."

Max was groaning loudly as Nikki literally dragged him down to the Chinese place, not even walking but his heels being pulled against concrete.

"C'mon Max it can't be that bad." Nikki reassured him with a large smirk as she pulled him in. "I promise I won't get that much."

"I don't even know if I can trust that," Max muttered in annoyance as he sat down in a seat.

"You don't trust that? That's kind of r—" Nikki was cut off as this pretty waitress walked up and handed the two menus. The girl instantly opened it up and eyes started to sparkle.

"Please no Nikki let's go to Wendy's its across the street," he practically begged but Nikki had already showed him the menu.

"See not that much!"

His face dropped, staring at the menu and then up at her. "Nikki that's a meal and four sides."

"Well Neil has to eat too."

"Neil is in college he should have money for food."

"Max that's cruel." Nikki sat back in her seat and looked at him with lowered eyelids. "Please?"

Max groaned loudly, causing people to look at him in disgust. He flipped them off and sighed. "Fine."

The waitress, whom they forgot was there was looking between them impatiently. "Excuse me? What would you guys like?"

The two jumped, looking at her in hidden embarrassment. "Uh I'd uh…"

Max took the conversation and said what had to be said to the waitress, the woman nodding and walking off.

"Can we get to go plates?" Nikki asked, looking to Max with kind of knowing eyes.

"Uh… yeah sure why?" Max blinked when she sighed, the girl staring directly into _him_.

"You want to tell me something that you've been wanting to tell me for years." Max gapped and was lost for words when she continues saying, "and you wanted to tell me after I got out of school, but you decided to bring me to dinner knowing full well I eat a lot. So you thought that time would save you." Nikki folded her arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Am I correct?"

Stunned, stunned was the only way to describe what Max was feeling. He couldn't even say anything, only just stare.

The waitress walks up and places the food in front of them while asking, "Anything else?"

"To go plates please," Nikki says as she still looked at Max.

The waitress backed out of the tense situation and ran off to get the plates.

Max blinked at her and started to nod slightly. "Am I that easy to read?"

Nikki leaned forward and placed her arms under her chin, hands on her jawline. "You aren't easy to read but knowing you for 7 years and you showing the same thing, it gets easier."

The waitress ran up and placed the plates on the table while watching Max not even looking while pulling the money out his wallet. She took it and blinked when he responded, "keep the change as tip."

Max stood up, Nikki doing the same as they collectively put the food in the box and closed it before walking out.

Half way down the side walk, Max was breathing heavily. Not about the walking but now he really has to tell her. Can't wiggle out of this one.

"Dammit Nikki you backed me into a corner," Max mutters, sighing.

"I know," Nikki admitted happily as she started to look the box up and down. "Its getting late."

"Nikki its 3 PM."

"No I mean your little secret."

' _FUCK SHE'S GOOD_.' Max sighs and stopped on the sidewalk. Nikki stops walking about two steps ahead of him and turns back to look at him. "…"

"Right here on the sidewalk?" Nikki asks in confusion and surprise. "Then again you weren't o—"

"Nikki gotta get this off my chest so I'm going to tell you as fast as I can."

"Okay?"

"NikkiIHaveACrushOnYouSinceWeWereTenAndNeverToldYouAndItOnlyBuiltUp."

Nikki's jaw had dropped when he got to the "you" part. "I… wasn't expecting that."

"You can just you know turn me down easily," Max told her with a shrug.

"Who said I was turning you down?" Nikki blinked at him before walking forward.

"Wait wHAT?" Max started to jog forward, only for Nikki to run off. "wAIT YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ME TOO?!"

"MAYBE."

 ** _Got this Idea 2 in the morning._**


	6. Mortal and Vampire

It was a quiet, pitch black night with clouds blocking out the moon. It's never this dark in Campbell, so Nikki, the sixteen year old everyone called "Detective Sunshine" because of her spirit, went out to investigate.

Packing a small flashlight in a little messenger bag she had in her room and of course a few bags of chips, Nikki puts her hair in a high ponytail and exits her house. The first place she wanted to check out was the woods. And then after that maybe the mountain base before her dad woke up and found her missing.

"Jeez it really is dark," she mumbles as she clicks on the flashlight and starts walking through the desolate streets. "Its so quiet…"

Too quiet.

The woods were just up ahead and the dark trunks with black leaves towered above. I did not think this through… Nikki instantly thinks as she hesitates on taking the next step. Then she takes a deep breathe and charges into the forest of trees.

...

The only sound in the woods was the crunching of Nikki's feet on the leaves and sticks. She's usually happy to be here but for once she was afraid of the trees around here.

Anything can be here… she thinks, taking a gulp of air.

Just as she was prepared to take another step forward, someone drops down from the tree above her, hanging from it upside down.

Startled and terrified, Nikki jumps back with a yelp, shining her flashlight wildly only for it to land on a brown colored boy with raven black hair and pretty green eyes. His mouth was turned into a toothy smirk with sharp teeth and a blood red shirt with a black jacket covered his torso.

"Rawr," he says with that smirk opening up into an evil smile.

" _wAHHHHHHHHH_!" Nikki shrieks, dropping the flashlight only to see his eyes were glowing. " _HE'S A FREAKING VAM—"_

The vampire covers her mouth with a rather soft hand as he jumps down from the tree and lands on his feet. "Pick up the flashlight. You're acting like a klutz."

"…" Nikki cautiously picks up the flashlight and shines it toward him, her eyes widening when she saw he was about her age, maybe a few months older. But he was… tall. "Wh—"

"Are you asking what I am?" He asks, still smirking. "I though you would figure it out from my teeth." Tauntingly, he opens his mouth wide to reveal sharp, white teeth.

"P-Please close your mouth," Nikki mutters, still staring at his face and how he was looking down on her yet barely. "Its creepy."

"That's rude you know." The vampire raises an eyebrow, finally dropping his smirk and letting it become a frown with one of his teeth still sticking out. "What's your name?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"Then I'll tell you mine since I already know yours."

" _You what_ —"

"I'm Max without a last name and you're Nikki. I knew you'd come out on a night like this since I always see you coming into this place."

Nikki's eyes widen. "You were _stalking_ me?!"

"No. You just come into this place a lot and I'm always here so you are my entertainment."

"Aren't vampires sensitive to the sun?! How did you even see me?!"

"Is that what the rumors say?" Max rolls his eyes and leans on a tree. "Vampires are not sen—"

"That makes no sense!" She starts to count on her fingers of how many vampire movies she's ever watched. But not Twilight. Never Twilight. "Everything I watched is a lie?!!"

"How the hell would they even know?" Max looks to her with bored eyes. "By the way you should probably go."

"Why exactly?"

"Because the moon is coming out and that's when Campbell wakes up."

Nikki looks up and starts to panic, the girl starting to jump around. "AH WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She turns and is prepared to run but then she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Wait when are you coming back?" Max asks softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You want me to come back?" Nikki asks as she turns back.

"Do you know how lonely it is here?" He adverts her eyes from her face and says, "besides if I go into Campbell I'd be hunted."

Nikki rubs her arms and sighs. "Fine. I'll come back tomorrow."

The boy's eyes lit up as he gave her a toothy excited smile. The he jumps back and flies off saying, "See you then."

"Wait—" He had vanished just like that?! "Well looks like I'm coming back."

...

 ** _Still a better Love Story than Twilight._**


	7. Max's Weakness

**_its like...june 5th and im starting this at 2:44 in the morning. you cant stop me even if you tried. yo they were just 14 when pikeman buILT A VERY STRANGE MACHINE...i need sleep. Im making Danny Phantom refs._** **_And if you didn't get the memo, they are 14._**

...

It was awfully quiet at camp today. No loud noises to startle anyone or random barking at each other. It was peaceful. _Too peaceful._

"What the fuck is going on today?" Max mutters to himself, poking at his mash potatoes. "Its so quiet in here. Even David is shut up."

"You're right. But I'm not against it," Neil replies softly, pushing away his tray. "But it is kind of weird... it's usually rowdy and dangerous."

"Yeah that's the problem." Max stands up in his bench chair and shouts, "why the hell is everyone so quiet today?!"

"Well, its probably because David isn't talking," Harrison points out from the table across the room.

"Actually, I'm as surprised as Max is on this one." David rubs his arm. "Kind of uncomfortable if you think about it. Its usually loud and vicious."

"Maybe its because Nikki isn't here," Nerris says while eating a spoon of potatoes only to spit them out by everyone's startled gasps.

"Yeah where is Nikki actually?" Neil turns to Max as if he knew the answer, earning him a shrug. "She would be here by now. Its late afternoon..."

"As anyone even _seen_ Nikki today?" Gwen asks, standing up from her chair. Everyone shakes there heads at her, making a shiver go down her spine at the thought of another lost or _dead_ camper. "That's not good..."

"Where could she have gone?!" Neil was still looking at Max like he had the answer but Max was just looking worried, more than he'd like to admit. "Why would anyone take her?"

"I don't know," Max says, brushing it off likr he wasn't worried. He wasn't hiding it well at all. "Maybe she overslept."

"She _never_ oversleeps and you know that."

"I already said I. Don't. Know."

The mess hall door opens and everyone leans forward in their seats only to groan softly when the Quartermaster walks in. "We've got mail," he says inbetween the hairs of his mustache.

"Mail?" Gwen walks over and takes it. She instantly had an annoyed look on her face when she says, "it's from the Woodscouts."

Max stands up instantly and walks over and snatches the envelope out her hands, ignoring Gwen's comment about being rude. He rips the letter open and pulls out a piece of paper, reading it aloud:

 _"Hello Camp Campbell campers._ _I'm not very good at writing letters because I'm awkward so bear with me. But just send fellow Maxwell alone to our camp. We've got his weakness and we'll do anything to her if it means getting what we want."_

He takes another look at the paper and says in a soft, pissed off voice, "they've got Nikki."

"Why would they want to take h—" Neil is instantly cut off by Max's voice.

"What do they always want?! The fucking camp. They took Nikki cause they know I'd come for her."

"You could just leave her there," Nurf comments but told to shut up by Max's even more enraged voice, leaving a bead of sweat on everyone's face.

"Well, you aren't going alone," David tells him, trotting up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Max flicks it off.

"They are the Woodscouts. Send anyone else with me, and Nikki gets it." He turns around without another word and exits the mess hall, Gwen's choked up "wait—" not stopping him.

...

The Woodscout camp was dark as always, clouds overhead killing Nikki's happy vibe as she sat against a gray wall. Her eyes were adverted up to glaring at Pikeman and his henchman, twitching.

She wasn't tied up because apparently, they said didn't need Max going insane over it. So, she was free to attack Snake and Petrol if she wanted, but she had learned from Max that sometimes you just have to go along with it. So she beared with it until he got there.

...

A few hours had passed and Nikki was getting tired. She was hungry too, even asked for some food but was rejected because he was coming sooner or later.

Snake and Petrol weren't socializers, so each time she tried to spark a conversation, she was met with complete silence and a usual inaudible grumble from Snake.

"Can I get some fooood?" Nikki asked again, getting annoyed by the silence. "We've been here for hourssss. You guys _must_ be hungry too."

As if he was taunting her, Snake pulls out a granola bar, opens it, and bites it.

"I hate you."

...

Max marches up to the Woodscout camp, hood on his head so his floofy hair didn't get too wet from the pattering rain. Before he left the camp, he had stolen a bag of chips from the counselors' office because he knew Nikki would be hungry.

And he knew that since it was a military camp, they might not be feeding her.

He walks through the entrance of the camp, getting looks of disgust and mischief from the campers. Ignoring them, he walks right up to the big tent in the middle of the place.

When he was kidnapped by them, he was dragged to this tent. So she had to be in there.

Max walks into the tent and looks around, instantly spotting Nikki on the far wall. She looked tired and hungry as expected. And even from away, he could see the dead look in her eyes.

But then she looks up and her eyes light up when she sees him and a smile brightens her face. Nikki jumps up and takes a step forward, letting out a squeak when Petrol puts an arm in front of her.

Relieved to see her, he smiles slightly and gets ready to run toward her only for an arm to block his path.

"Not yet, Maxwell." Pikeman's face, no longer with pimples, peaks out of the shadows. Max narrows his eyes at him. "You must first vow that you'll do what we ask."

Max shoves his hands into his pocket and crosses his fingers. "Yeah yeah. Just move." Pikeman smiles and moves his arm, watching as Petrol moves his arm from in front of Nikki.

At the same time, they dart toward each other and stop in the middle of the tent, Max grasping her shoulders and then hugging her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder.

"Uh... Ma—" Nikki is cut off by his concerned voice.

"Did they hurt you?!" He asks rapidly, muffled by her shirt.

"No."

"Say anything to you?!"

"Besides Pikeman telling me his 'evil plan' to take over the camp using me, no."

"Feed you?!"

"Nope."

"Tie you up?"

"Surprisingly, no."

He sighs, not letting her go besides lessening his grip.

"What an adorable reunion," Pikeman says from across the tent, making Max let her go. "But Max you have something we wa— are you _listening_?!"

Max was currently giving her the bag of chips out his jacket pocket and watching her eat them happily. Neither of them were paying attention.

" _HEY. YOU'RE HERE FOR A REASON."_ Pikeman shouts, smiling when Max and Nikki look at him, even if they are annoyed. "Max, you're here to—"

"To take back my weakness and leave right?" Max points with his thumb to the door. "Because I promised you nothing PizzaFace." Nikki snickers softly.

"Yes you did! You vowed! And I don't have pimples anymore stop calling me that!"

"Actually," Max pulls his hand out his pocket, revealing a pair of crossed fingers. "I vowed nothing to you, _ShitFace._ " Nikki burst out into laughter covering her mouth.

"Wha— you can't think I'll let you leave so easily! You're little friend is tired!" Pikeman snaps and Snake and Petrol run toward him. "And we won't let you escape."

"Try me bitch." Max grabs Nikki, making her squeal softly and and carries her sloppily, running out the tent.

" _DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET THEM!"_ Pikeman shouts to his two henchmen who were watching the pair in awe.

...

"Max thank you for coming to get me," Nikki says happily, sneezing as waterdroplets hit her head. "You could've just let me stay but you came haha."

"You're going to catch a cold," Max comments, rolling his eyes at her.

"Yeah but unlike you, _I_ don't have a soft blue hoodie."

"I actually brought an extra because I know what they'd probably do so here." He grabs that hoodie he threw away a while ago and hands it to her.

She blinks and takes it, putting it on. "Have you worn this?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Smells nice." She looks forward silently and grins where he wouldn't see it.

 _Goddammit,_ Max thinks while doing the same, leading her toward camp. _She is my weakness._

...

 ** _ITS ALMOST 4:00 AND I'M WRITING A FANFIC SKAJSHFHF._**

 ** _But is it just me or do you guys imagine this in anime style too?_**

 ** _Maybe it's because I am a weeeeeeeaboo._**

 ** _after proof reading: its 4 am rip._**


	8. Camp Falls

**_Gravity Falls AU? Gravity Falls AU. Except Max is agressive dipper, Nikki is crazy Wendy, and Neil is Mabel but not fucking insane._**

...

The woods were dark and mysterious like usual, Max pushing through the trees with Neil right behind him as he studied the map that he found under his bed.

"Max are you sure this isn't just a lost cause?" Neil asks nervously, looking around and jumping at every crunched twig he heard. "It seems like we aren't getting anywhere..."

"You said you wanted to come with me even though I specifically said you didn't," Max grumbles, taking a sharp turn that made Neil almost run into a tree. "Plus I want to see what is here. It might take awhile."

"We've been walking for hours damnit."

"Its been one fucking hour. Get with the time schedule."

Neil huffs but doesn't turn back around toward the shack. Mostly because he had no idea where he was going.

He clings to his yellow sweater sleeves as a stray wind blew through the trees, making him more paranoid.

Max didn't notice the wind, only glaring at the map. When a stronger wind blew past and knocked off his hat, he caught it as if it didn't happen and placed it right back on his head.

To be honest, Max was surprised that nothing had attacked them yet. It wasn't unusual where he'd have to punch something in the face by now, so it left an unsettling feeling in his stom—

"Hi guys!" says a bubbly and happy voice, sending Max and Neil into a screaming fit while hopping away from a bush.

Except what stepped out the bush was a Nikki, a friend of theirs that worked back at the shack. She wore her usual clothes, a red shirt and blue jean pants with a fuzzy hat on her head that hugged her bangs that still managed to be as wild as her.

"Goddamn it Nikki don't scare us like that!" Neil tried to keep his squeaky voice to a minimum but that wasn't working out. "You almost gave me a heartattack."

"Hehe sorry!" Nikki holds her ponytail and laughs softly. "I saw you guys walk off and I wanted to know where you were going." She turns to Max who had his eyes glued on her intensely ever since she hopped out the bush. "Hi Max!"

Max just turns his head away, that unsettling feeling in his stomach turning into a fluttering one. "Let's go." He turns around fully and walks on, tuning out the sound of Nikki and Neil chattering.

His name was called a few times but he ignored it, just leading them on with a glance back every ten minutes.

"Max! Max hey dude!" Max turns his head and finds Neil talking to him. "Are you okay with her tagging along? You've been quieter ever since she came. Is it because you're...you know...?"

Before Max could say anything, Nikki chipped in and says, "hey if you don't want me here I can go back." Max and Neil turn around to look at her. She was smiling fakely and Max noticed it quick. "Its fine i—"

"Don't go back!" Max blurts out before slapping his hand over his mouth. Neil and Nikki look at him in complete surprise, their eyes wide at his outburst. "...uh..." He felt his face burn in embarrassment, moving his hand. "...uhm...you don't have to go. You can come with us as long as you don't do anything over the top crazy."

Nikki gasps happily. "Really?! Eee! Thank you!" She out of no where hugs him tightly before letting go instantly, holding in a laugh when she saw Max's stunned face. "So...where are we even going?"

Max doesn't answer, just trying to talk and failing as his face grew hotter.

"We have no clue," Neil answers for him, nudging Max until he snaps out of it. "He found a map under his bed and decided to follow it."

"Doesn't that seem like a lost cause?"

"That's what _I_ said!"

"Shut up, both of you," Max snaps, scrunching up his nose in disgust. "It may be a lost cause but I wanted to know what the cause _was._ Now shut the fuck up and follow me." He turns and walks onward.

Nikki and Neil look to each other and shrug while following.

...

After about another hour, the three of them reach a circle of trees, way less flashy than what any of them were expecting.

"Is this the right place?" Nikki walks up and puts her head over Max's shoulder, making him gulp.

"Uh..yeah. It says it on the paper." He looks around. "There _has_ to be more to this..."

"What about that crystal in the middle?" Neil points to a shiny, glassy looking crystal in the middle of the trees.

"Ooooh! Shiny!" Nikki runs past Max and to the crystal thing.

"Wait it could be a trap!" Max runs forward, Neil following.

Nikki kicked at the crystal as soon as she got to it, frowning when it didn't budge. "Move you little—" she kicks it one final time and it tilts like a lever, opening a trap door under her. "Fuck." She plummets down and down while her voice was a shrill scream.

Max got to it first and the trap door closed instantly. "NIKKI!" He grabs his hair and looks around. "oh my god she's gone she just disappeared—"

" _Max snap out of it!"_ Neil slaps him, making him gasp. "Just pull the lever."

Max nods, still panicking and pulled the crystal, sending both of them falling downwards.

...

 ** _I like cliffhangers!_**


	9. Happy Birthday, Nikki (MakkiWeek)

**_It has occurred to me that I have not told my fanfiction followers that I was hosting a makkiweek lolz._**

 ** _Here's day four! Celebrating Birthdays._**

...

"You're going to give it to her, right?"

"For the 30th time, Neil, no!" Max turned around and glared at his nerdy friend angrily.

Today was June 9th, Nikki's birthday. So she was getting all the attention of the campers and random gifts from each of them. SpaceKid had given her a tiny space ship. Nerris had given her a pile of dice. And the gift Max hated the most...Harrison had given her a bouquet of lilacs that matched her eyes.

Max, however, was the only camper who didn't give her anything. Even _Nurf_ gave her something. And it was just a nicely cooked meal!

It was so annoying...seeing Nikki swept off at random times for gifts campers were giving. It was most annoying when David and Gwen had given her a new pair of overalls.

Neil had given Nikki a tonic to use on her enemies and Max was fine with that. He even overheard Nikki saying she was going to use it on the flowerscouts.

But...Max had _made_ her a gift. He was just too awkward to give it to her. _Way too awkward._ It was like Neil with social anxiety. No that was an overstatement.

Yet, he still couldn't give it to her. No matter how much he wanted to. So he decided to just avoid her all day and ignore the looks she would randomly give him when they were in the same room.

"Max?"

Max snapped out his thoughts and shook his head vigorously to see what Neil had said.

"She's been talking about how she loved her gifts all day you expect her not to love yours?"

"I never said that," he hissed. "I said I'm just not giving it to her." He turned around and walked off, catching a glimpse of Nikki getting skateboard lessons from Ered. _So annoying,_ he thought angrily.

...

Avoiding Nikki was a lot harder now that she was done getting presents and things. Every now and then, she'd try to run up to him but he'd just get lucky as she was pulled away again.

And if she wasn't, he'd slip away just in time.

But with Neil pestering him 24/7, he couldn't help but wonder her reaction to his small gift...he wanted to see what she thought.

Max shook his head to erase the idea, sitting at a mess hall table across the room from the birthday girl. He glanced over to her every now and then.

Each time he looked up, he caught Nikki looking at him and saying things like "yeah" and "uh huh" to the campers telling her about their plans for her at the end of the day, not listening. Just watching him.

She looked annoyed and concerned.

Max sighed and looked away again, not wanting to see anyone talk to her at the moment.

"Hey guys? I gotta go for a second." His head snatched up at Nikki's voice. He turned to see Nikki walking toward him with a determined look.

 _Fuck._ Max jumps up and walks out the mess hall, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't get far when he heard the mess hall door close again, knowing Nikki was following him.

He picked up the pace until he was running, looking back to see her doing the same as she was quickly covering ground. _Goddamnit._

Before he could even run far enough, the girl tackled him to the ground and stood up.

"Hi Max!" Nikki sounded happy but he could tell there was hurt, concern, and anger behind her words. "You've been running from me _all day_ and I'd like to know _why?_ "

He groans and stood up, dusting off his hoodie.

They were standing in the middle of a few trees, the camp still seen but hidden. Max was tempted to make a run for it until Nikki stood in front of him, her arms folded. "Well?"

He sighs and looks her directly in the eyes, making her blink and take a step back. "...you see Nikki...I have something I want to give you...it's a birthday present I _made_ about a month ago when you told me."

Her eyes had widened when he said "made", her interest at a peak.

Max turns his head away and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a softly knitted wolf plushie with dark black fur and yellow eyes. It was small but looked like it took forever.

Nikki gapped at it, looking at the plushie and then at Max. "Y-You made this?"

He nods and mumbles, "happy birthday."

When the plushie wasn't taken out his hand, he turned to look at Nikki only to find her smiling brightly at him. "Wh—"

"Thank you, Max!" She took the plushie and hugged him tightly, making his face burn. "I'll keep it forever!" And with that she let go of him and skipped away happily, humming loudly.

Max just stood there, looking after her with wide eyes. There was a russle in the bushes and out stepped Neil who just said, "you look like a beet."

" _SH-SHUT UP."_

...

 ** _Short, but cute._**


	10. Rip Max and Nikki (MakkiWeek)

**_Makki Week Day 5, first time holding hands._**

 ** _They are Junior-Camp Counselors and 16 because I can_**.

...

It was a usual day at Camp Campbell. The campers running around and causing the normal havoc of everything. That means tormenting Max and Nikki to the point where _both_ of them wanted to strangle the kids.

And with the usual annoying magic kid wanting to make everything disappear, the junior counselors had no idea what to do for the days activites.

Nikki had suggested the listened to a theater kid named Lilac and put on a play but Max had turned it down instantly.

"We'd get the lead parts and you know it," he had argued.

Max had suggested to just do _nothing_ but Nikki said, "That's boring!"

The two of them went down everything on their list until it came to the magic kid, Coraline.

"... _no,"_ he mumbles, Nikki turning to him with a wide excited smile. She always had a thing for magic kids..."Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Need I remind you that last time we had 'fun' with a magic kid I was coughing things up for _days?!"_ Nikki laughs slightly at the memory. "Not funny if it had been _you,_ Nik."

"Pleeeease Max?" She gave him the cute puppy eyes he hadn't worked up the nerves of steel for. "Pleaaaaaaaa—"

"Okay! Fine! Just don't look at me like that!"

She smirks triumphantly at him and then marched over to Coraline. "You mind putting on a magic show?"

...

One thing lead to another. Coraline _did_ put on a magic show but she just happened to get her sister Lilac to take Max and Nikki to the stage.

And what Max dreaded the most, they were put into a play. "How does this pretain to a magic show," he groaned as he looked at Coraline.

"The magic of love, idiot!" She folded her arms angrily and Nikki snickered at Max's face. He was frowning so deeply that he looked like the grinch.

"Goddamnit fine!" He took the borrette off his arm and pulled his fluffy hair back into a poof, leaving out the fluffs infront of his ears and his bangs. "Lets just get this over with."

"Well it seems like you're cooperating!" Nikki glances at him, still smirking before handing him a hair tie. He sighed and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

"What is this play even about?!" Max glares at Lilac who only giggled, looking to Coraline with a sly smile.

Then she said it, making Max and Nikki's faces tint red. "How two oblivious assholes love each other for a long time and then Ma— the male character finally asks her out! To a date! For pizza! _AT 8:00 PM SHARP!"_

The hints were loud as hell, the counselors looking away from each other.

"O-Okay so where are the scripts?" Nikki played with her ponytail and winced when Lilac responded, "there aren't any."

"Improv," Max scoffs. "Greaaaaat."

Lilac and Coraline jump off the stage and sit on a bench in the front, smirking at each other. "Action!"

 _Oh god._ Max sighs and looks to Nikki. _I'm actually doing this oh god._ "Hey Nikki? Can I get a high-five?" _What a bad way to start off._

She blinks and awkwardly shrugs. "Okay!" She slapped her hand against his.

With a deep breath, Max instantly interwined their fingers, earning a slight gasp from Nikki and giggling from the campers. He took a few steps toward her so they were close, staring her directly in the eyes as he controlled how hot his face was getting. Also trying not to laugh at the fact Nikki looked like a tomato.

"You. Me. Date at Pizza Bros at 8?"

"U-Uhm okay!" Nikki nodded vigorously, trying not to notice how large and rough yet soft his hand was. "At 8!"

"CUT!" Lilac jumps up with a wide smile.

Max and Nikki broke apart instantly, looking at each other wide wide eyes and blushing faces.

"Now you guys have a date at 8:00!" Lilac claps happily.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Max turned to her with wide enraged eyes. "No we don't! This was the play and—"

"Life _is_ an improv play, Max!" She hums, satisfied with her work and smirking at how he couldn't even make a comeback. "Have fun on your date!"

The campers stood up and walked off happily, leaving Max and Nikki on the stage and not looking at each other.

...

 ** _I can't believe max and nikki died._**


	11. Wait He Actually Asked? (Makkiweek)

**_You guys: Aye i like the last chapter! I need the part two!_**

 ** _Me: lol makki proposal._**

 ** _They are 22 and college graduates. Max and Nikki have been dating for three years now._**

...

"HEY NIKKI!"

A ten-year old Nikki turned around to look in the direction she heard Max's voice, her hand clutching the handle of her suitcase.

It was the end of the summer, the time she dreaded but knew would come sooner or later. She didn't want to go...she wanted to stay there forever and not worry about school or her mom being a nuisance and whore.

But, Nikki had just said her good-byes to everyone. Why was Max calling her when she was about to leave...?

"Yes Max?" She looks over her shoulder at the hooded boy she had learned to have a crush on the moment the two of them were able to hatch the platypus baby. "Is something wrong?"

Max was standing there defensively, his mouth trembling and a dark red blush on his face. "..."

Nikki blinks in complete confusion. Why did he stop her? Did he want her to stay like she did...?

She stops thinking when he raises his arm and points at her, noticing how he had dropped his head down.

"One day..." Max took a deep breath before looking up quickly with newfound confidence, pointing at her less anxiously but with a darker face. "...ONE DAY I'M GOING TO _FUCKING_ MARRY YOU!"

Nikki's jaw dropped and her eyes widen, her face burning in a crimson color.

The crowd behind Max gasped loudly in surprise but also interest.

The boy who blurted out the sentence looked nervous as hell and worried, like maybe he _shouldn't_ have said that?

A giggle slipped out of Nikki's mouth and she turns to him happily, a bright smile on her face. Her hand pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she ecstatically responded, "We'll see if you can keep your promise, Max!"

And with that, she turned on the ball of her foot and marched toward her car, getting in and being driven off. The girl was giggling, something she'd never really do, the whole way.

After that, no one talked about it next summer. It was always on their minds though, the thought, "is he going to actually marry her?" swarming all their heads.

With Max never saying anything about it ever again, Nikki thought he forgot. But she never did. How could she? It was impossible...

...

Max had never been so nervous in his life. He was standing outside of Nikki's apartment door, checking his phone every now and then.

8:00. That's the time they both agreed on and it was _8:07._ Seven minutes and that sent him into an anxious wreck. He must not have realized that when he got there the time was 8:05 and Nikki had told him she was coming when he knocked.

The door swung open and he jumps, Nikki standing there in his requested attire.

She was wearing a midnight blue dress that faded into a lighter blue but not too light at the bottom. It flowed with her movements. Long, black thigh high socks extended from her combat boots and the sleeves of the dress were black, long and tight and ending at her wrists. It made the dress look sleeveless and a long sleeved shirt was under it.

A simple outfit, really. But still Max felt under dressed. He was wearing a pitch black suit that ended in black loafers and a dark blue shirt under it. His face reddens just looking at her, glancing away.

"You're lookin' _fine_ , Max," Nikki giggles softly, looking him up and down. " _Extra extra._ "

Max squeezed the bridge of his nose and laughed slightly. "And you look se—"

She laughs loudly to cut him off and steps out her apartment, closing the door behind her. "And what's this... _surprise place_ you're talking about? You said you'd tell me when we went on the date."

"Be patient. I'll tell you when we get there."

Nikki huffs and folds her arms, walking down the stairs and getting to ground level before running to his car. "But then what's the point of telling me when I'd just read the sign?"

"That's the point." He gets to the car and swung open the drivers door.

"Can I drive?"

"You have no idea where we are going. And I'd like to get to the place _alive_ thank you."

With a slight whine, she slipped into the passenger seat and Max sat in the driver's.

"The place is across town," he adds, cranking the car. "About a 45 minute drive."

"Oh great that means I can annoy you to my heart's content."

And just like Nikki said she would, she annoyed him the whole ride. She asked him the usual questions like, "are we there yet?" or "what is this _place_?". But sometimes there was a random phrase thrown in like, "Max what if I drink a bottle of liquor and get all whoozy what would you do?"

Max secretly loved it though. But he would never admit to that.

After the 45 minute drive of Nikki annoying Max they finally arrived and he dropped his head onto the steering wheel so the car honked. And he kept banging his head on it until he sat up straight. "We're here."

" _Le Bilboquet,_ " Nikki reads from her window, her eyes squinted in confusion. "French. And sounds..." she turns to him. ".. _.expensive_.."

He shrugs it off. "It is French and expensive."

"You never take me to these types of places. What are you hiding?"

"How _dare._ " He gasps playfully and grinned. "Nothing really. We've never been to a place this expensive. Or fancy."

"You got me there." Nikki opens the door and gets out the car, running up to the entrance of the place and waited for Max to get there.

When he did, he opened the door for the both of them and got the reserved table and the couple sat down at it.

"Whoa..." Nikki looks around the resturant, her eyes amazed.

The place was just as it sounded. Fancy and expensive.

Each table was square and had a white table cloth on it, lace trimming it. A handkerchief sat on the tables with cutlery wrapped in them and there was a salt and pepper shaker square in the middle. A menu sat in front of each chair, sleek and a beautiful pattern on the front.

It seemed simple, yes, but the lighting and the wallpaper and the smell said otherwise.

"...Max how much did you go through to get this place...?"

Max, who was just leaning on the table and looking out the window at the star-speckled sky absentmindedly said, "the reservation was about $200 for two adults and I had a hard time booking it."

" _WHAT_?!"

He jumps at her loud outburst, snatching his head to look at her with bright eyes. "AH _NOT SO LOUD!"_ He gestured to the couples and families looking at them in confusion.

" _I don't give a shit,"_ Nikki snapped angrily but quieter. "Why would you spend that much on _one singular_ _night_?! _There's an entire McDonald's down the street from my apartment!"_

 _I didn't think she'd be_ mad _at me for spending this much money..._ Max gulped. "Yeah but—"

She picked the menu up at lightening speed and gaped. " _THE APPETIZERS COST TWENTY TO THIRTY DOLLARS."_

"N-Nikki—"

"Max." She takes a deep breath. "Why would you take me here when you _know_ how I feel about you wasting money?!"

"Technically it's not wasting money if it's for you," he retorts, noticing how her cheeks tinted a little. "Hell, if it was over 500 dollars I'd _still_ buy it."

Nikki huffed and hide her face behind the menu. "Fine..but I'm not getting things _too_ expensive."

"Just get anything you want?"

" _No."_ She glares up at him and scanned the menu. "By the way, Neil told me that you were going to give me something tonight?"

"You'll get it after you eat." Max picked up his own menu and gave it a once over, glancing up at Nikki every now and then.

A pretty waitress with blonde hair and purple eyes walked up to the table and smiled at the couple. "Hi!" She had a French accent. "What can I get for you two?"

Nikki looks up and politely responds, "May I have a Soupe à l'oignon?"

"Great choice!" The waitress wrote it down on a small notepad and then looks to Max. "You?"

Max was looking down at the menu nervously again, his appetite vanishing. "Can I have a crossiant and that's all?"

The waitress shrugs and writes it down. "Drinks?"

"Orange juice!" Nikki smiles brightly at her boyfriend only for her smile to drop into a suspicious frown when he says, "a cup of water would be fine..."

"Okay!" The waitress then slyly grabbed Max's phone as he slipped it to her and walked away.

"You're _reall_ y nervous, Max," Nikki points out, leaning on her arm slightly.

"I'm not nervous," Max lies, watching as the waitress came back and put a glass of orange juice in front of Nikki and a glass of water in front of himself. Then he watched her skip off.

"You're _lying._ Right through your teeth," Nikki growls, watching him take a sip of his water. She sighs and leans on her arm, wondering what would get his attention quickly and give off a reason he was so nervous.

She looked in the direction of a family of four and noticed two little kids. "Hey Max," she starts casually.

"Yeah?" He starts drinking his drink.

"If you had kids, what would you name them?"

That made Max choke, water shooting out his nose and onto the table cloth. He coughed a lot, water still running out his mouth and nose.

"AH!" Nikki grabbed her handkerchief and got out of her chair and reached across the table to dry his face. "Are you okay?!"

Max, still coughing, nodded and shook his head a little. "Just...that question was a little unexpected haha."

She sits back down and laughs slightly. "Well?"

"Uh...depends." He leans on the table and looks off, lost in his thoughts. "If it was a girl...I'd name her Victoria. If it was a boy, I'd name him Kiran...but if I had twins that were a boy and a girl, I'd name them Victor and Victoria."

Nikki blinked at him, surprised. "That's...so cool Max..."

He snapped out his state and looked to her. "What do you mean?"

"You can just spit out names like that...and they are cute, pretty names...they just came to your head!"

"Actually no." He laughs slightly and smiles at her softly. "I honestly thought about those names for a while now."

Before Nikki could respond, the waitress came back and placed the requested food in front of each of them. "Here you go."

Nikki squealed and sniffed at the soup. "Ahhh its smells _so_ good..."

Max looked at her food and nods. "Looks good too."

"You ordered a plain crossaint," she teases, taking a bite. "..." Her eyes lit up happily. "THI—"

She stopped talking as Max reached over and took a bite of her meal. "..."

"Holy shit that's good." He smirks at her and ate his plain crossaint.

Through out the meal, they had small talk and it usually lead to Max questioning everything and he was honestly fine with that...? But it was all in out fun...until Nikki finished her food.

It was time... (AN: **_DAMN I'M NERVOUS TOO THE FUCK?!)_**

Max takes a deep breath, catching Nikki's attention who was licking her bowl.

She puts the bowl down. "Are you okay?"

He ignored the question. "Nikki can I ask you something?"

She nods slightly, getting a little anxious.

"You know I _love you_ right?"

Nikki's jaw dropped. Even though she knew Max loved her, he never _said_ it. He told her the phrase always got him into trouble. So he never said it. She leans forward in curiousity, nodding vigorously.

"You're honestly the best girl in the world...wild and fun...smart and pretty... you know how to light up anything, even if it's the worse possible situation." He smiles genuinely at her.

"You light up my life like if you hadn't come off that bus I'm pretty sure I couldn't be as happy as I am right now. You stick with me through the toughest times...actually care about me and my well-being...you're just so great and I don't know how you deal with me."

Nikki tilts her head and smiles at him, about to say something but he had more to say.

"I'm literally just some guy you met at camp that hated _everything_ but you still saw something in me that I clearly couldn't see. I'm happy you saw it and...to be honest I'm happy I started liking you after we hatched that egg."

Her jaw drops and she blushed a bright pink. Where was he going with this...?

Max takes a deep breath and looks at her with bright, determined eyes. "Nikki you remember that promise I made to you when we were kids...?"

Nikki's eyes widens and she giggles softly. "Haha yeah...I thought you forgot..."

"Well guess what?" Max stands and walks over to her.

Her face gets more and more surprised, pretty sure she might start crying at any second.

She watches as Max dropped down onto one knee and grabbed a small box out his pocket. He opened it and right there, smack dab in front of her face, was a diamond engagement ring. And right at that second tears started pouring out her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I didn't," Max says with a wide smile. "Nikki, would you do me the honor and being my wife?"

A sob escaped her mouth as she nodded up and down. "Y-Yes!"

She dropped down and hugged him tightly, happily crying into his shoulder. "I-I guess I'm Nikki Gr-Greenwood now haha," she said in between her tears, her voice muffled in his shoulder.

Max hugged her back just as tightly and ignored the cheering in the background. "Fuck yeah."

Nikki pulled away from him and watched as the waitress ran in and put Max's phone back on the table. "W-Why did she have your ph-phone?" She wiped her eyes.

"She had to record my proposal." He hands the waitress a 20 dollar bill. "Gwen would _kill_ me if I didn't show her."

"I guess Gwen missed out on this then."

"Missed out on wh—"

Before he could finish, Nikki had her hands in his hair and was kissing him passionately.

Max's eyes widen, still not used to having his girlf— fiancé kiss him at random times. But he melted into it after a few seconds.

Damn, they have a wedding to plan.

...

 ** _*LOUD SOBBING* HI I FINISHED WRITING THIS JULY 3RD AT 5:44 IN THE MORNING AND I'M PROOF READING TOMORROW!_**

 ** _THIS IS ALSO MY SUBMISSION TO MAKKIWEEK. THE LAST DAY._**


	12. Just Circle Yes

**_I TOLD MY dksododwifeejdksodoz THAT I WAS GOING TO SLEEP AND I INSTEAD THOUGHT OF A FIC_** —

...

It had never come to mind that this would actually happen. Max knew he was crushing on Nikki for a while. And he knew she was crushing on a a certain magic boy named Harrison.

But never in a million years did Max think that in his junior year of highschool, Harrison would walk up to his locker and say the words he dreaded.

"Dude...I know how you feel about her...but I like Nikki. For a while now, actually...and I didn't want to tell you."

Max's eyes widen as he closes his locker. "...oh." He takes a small deep breath, clutching the textbooks he just retrieved out his locker. "Why are you telling me now, then?"

"I wanted you to know I was going to ask her today." The hatted teenager shifted his weight from foot to foot.

 _Ask her._ Why did Max _immediately_ know what he meant? He didn't care at the moment he just knew what he meant.

If that was the case, then he had to ask her first. But then a reminder hit him in the head.

 _Nikki liked Harrison._ It repeated until it was finally drilled into his mind.

"Why would you want me to know that?" Max sounded slightly strained, his arms resisting the urge to try and punch him.

"She's you're friend."

He winces softly at the word.

"And you seem to want to kill anyone that hurts her so I just wanted to tell you."

He looks at Harrison for a second before narrowing his eyes and walking off.

Harrison watches him for a second and then he walks toward his class.

...

Focusing was key in _every single fucking class_ but now it seemed far off. Staring out the window seemed like it was the most important thing to Max during all his classes.

And even his last block where he sat in the back and beside Neil, all he did was stare.

"Max. Maax. MAX!" Max snaps his attention away from the glass and finds Neil watching him in annoyance. "I've been calling you for _five_ minutes."

"Mm," he responds with a slight sigh. "Yeah what do you want?"

"Nikki told me you were staring out the window all day and wanted me to ask you the issue."

He felt his stomach churn at her name, making him ignore it. "What she was worried?"

"What the hell do _you_ think. _I'm_ worried."

"Maybe I'm just tired."

"If you were tired you would be asleep. You seem..." Neil gives him a onceover. " _Nervous."_

That catches Preston's attention from in front of them as he spins around in his chair. "Nervous? Who? Spill!"

Max groans slightly. "I'm not nervous."

"Is it about fair Nicolette?"

" _Shut up."_

"I knew it," Neil mutters with a slight smirk. "Why are you so nervous _now_ though you liked her forever?"

Max's defensive expression dropped instantly and was replaced with a distraught nervous one. "Harrison told me today that he liked Nikki."

Neil and Preston wince.

"Okay, so?" Neil shrugs and then his eyes widen when Max turns to him with pained eyes. "There's more...?"

"He told me that today he was going to ask her." He squeezes the bridge of his nose, ignoring the dramatic and fearful gasps. "Probably after school."

"Does he _know_ how you feel about Nikki?" Preston asks, glancing at Neil who looked deep in thought.

"That's why he told me," Max hissed. "And I know how she feels about him. So as long as he doesn't hurt her, we're fine. But if he does he's fucking _dead_ and he knows it."

"Don't kill anyone, Max," Neil responds.

"But can we sto—" Preston was cut off as Max clicks his pen on the desk.

"Conversation over." He turns back to the window and stares out of it.

...

The bell rang loudly and it seemed to knock everyone out their daze in their final block. Usual routine. Announcements and then time to leave for home.

That is of course in which way you take out of the school.

Max usually went to his locker and put his books up and then left through the front of the building. His locker was closest there. But today he decided to leave the longer way but still go out the front. Why?

Nikki's locker was at the front of the school. They'd usually meet up and walk out to find Neil already on the sidewalk then walk home. But he knew that if he took the quickest way, he'd only catch Harrison asking Nikki out. He didn't feel like having his heart shattered today.

He slams his locker shut and walks the opposite way of the entrance and circled around before walking back up the main hallway.

Damn he just had no luck today.

Max had expected to see Nikki close her locker and wave at him, but instead she closes her locker and turns to the current person he hated the most.Harrison.

 _I walked around for this reason.._. He sighs, hoping they already got the business done with. He continues walking toward them.

"Hey uhm...Nikki? I've got a question."

Max stops dead in his tracks, his eyes widening and a pit forming in his stomach. _Wait no..._

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Harrison takes off his hat and looks to her.

He turns around quickly and starts walking in the other direction. He saw what he didn't want to see. Heard what he didn't want to hear. He didn't need the "yes!" part.

He saw Nikki's eager face, that perfect fucking face, as the question was asked and heard the question be spoken. All he needed was for Nikki to catch up to him and giggle her ass off about how her crush is now her _boyfriend._ No.

Max would hear it later anyway. She'd probably call him and talk about it over the phone. So why hear about it now?

He huffs slightly and exits out the side of the building.

...

When Nikki got home she was _exhausted._ All day she had been running around the school doing errands for her teachers since she was so fast.

So when she opened the door to her house, she just says, "hi mom!" and runs upstairs to her room, throwing her bag across the room and flopping on her bed, her face dug into her pillow.

She sighs softly and lifts her hand, pulling her phone out her shorts pocket. She unlocks it and swipes it to contacts and dials Max, hoping he'd answer.

The girl almost burst into relief when she hears a deadpanned voice of Max saying, "What?" into the phone. Not his usual greeting but she was just happy to hear his voice.

"Hey Maxie!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?!"

"Probably a lot until I actually stop." She snickers at his inaudible groan. "Hey what was wrong with you today? Everytime I ran past one of your classes you seemed...out of it."

He sighs. "Maybe I'm just tired..."

"You would have been asleep."

"You and Neil said the same thing," he laughs not as real as usual.

"So are you gonna tell mee?"

"Nope."

"Oh okay I see how you feel." She smiles softly as she hears his real laugh. "But seriously I was honestly worried."

"No need to be."

"Hm. Anyways what did you do today?" Nikki rolls over onto her back.

"You saw me all day doing nothing. And I already knew what _you_ were doing."

"Okay fine I'll just ask what I wanted to." She glares at the phone even though she couldn't see his face. "Where was my escort home?"

Max goes silent for a second. Then he says slightly above a whisper, "I saw Harrison ask you out..." Pain was evident in his voice and Nikki didn't like it.

"Oh...You didn't wait for me outside though."

"I knew you'd call me later and talk about how you have a _boyfriend_ now." She winces at the emphasis on boyfriend.

"Max I said no."

She laughs at the sound of him spitting something out. Probably coffee.

" _YOU SAID NO?!"_ He sounded _relieved?_

"Yep!"

"Why?! You said you liked him!"

Nikki starts to absentmindedly twirl her hair around her finger. "Well I've liked someone else for a _while_ now."

"Oh who is it?" Max all of sudden went from sounding relieved to sounding agressive. "I want to make sure their good enough."

She snorts quietly and rolled over onto her stomach and she started to kick her legs. "I can't tell youuu~"

"Goddamnit Nikki then _describe_ them?"

"Well it's a _he._ "

"Okay more reason for me to know who he is."

"Shut it. He's nice to me and rude and mean to others."

"Scale from one to ten?"

"Depends on the person, Max."

"Overrall then."

"Hmmmm solid 8 I'd say."

Max goes silent as if wanting her to continue.

"He's _reall_ _y_ nice to me, likes protecting me even though he _knows_ I can kick someone's ass. Smart. Hehe _really_ cute. Like really. Uh...he's a dork but hides it. Not good around me though."

There was a huff across the phone and Nikki snickers again. "Anymore details?"

"He's a complete asshole!"

Max bursts out laughing, making Nikki laugh too. "Jeez great description."

"Yeah I know." The hair strand she was twirling was now wrapped around her finger. "He's awkward too. Like he doesn't know how to be nice even though he is nice. Sometimes."

"Hmmm is it Neil?"

"Max he's like a brother to me and you know it."

"Preston?"

"That description didn't even _fit_ Pressy."

"You never know, Nik." There was a loud voice and Nikki recognized it as Gwen instantly. "Hey I gotta go."

"Awwww really?" She groans in disappointment.

There was a slight chuckle on the other end. "What you're gonna miss me?"

"Yeah so what?"

He doesn't respond for a second. She smirks at the fact she caught him off guard for once. "Uh...I'll talk to you in the morning. Bye Nikki."

"Bye Maxieeee!"

"I won't buy you lunch tomorrow."

" _I take it back bye Maxxxx!"_

He laughs softly and hangs up.

Nikki drops her phone on her bed and plants her face in her pillow, beating her legs on the bed. "Hehe."

...

"It's so _early!"_ Nikki groans as she watches Max walk out his house. "I wanna go home and go to sleepp."

"Nikki it's like...8:30." He yawns and bites a piece of toast, offering her the other piece in his hand.

She takes it and chomps it. "Yeah yet you still yawned." Max blinks at her and then walks onward. She follows with the bread tucked at the end of her mouth.

They pick up Neil along the way and get to they school in time for them to get their things.

"Hey Max wait!" Nikki calls out to the boy and opens her locker. "I need to give you something!"

Max walks back with his hands in his sleeveless hoodie pockets. "What do you need to give me?"

She reaches into her locker and grabs an envelope and pen. She then turns and hands it to him.

"Passing notes...? Seems like something..." He raises an eyebrow at her, "...Gwen taught you."

"Yep!" She pushes it toward him. "Hurry and read it!"

He sighs softly and opens the envelope and takes out a sheet of paper and reads it. "Will you be my b—" He cuts himself off as he looks up at her in surprise.

She was watching him nervously, pulling a strand of her hair.

Max smirks and then notices the "Yes" or "No" at the bottom. He circles one and hands it to her before walking off without another word.

Nikki looks after him and then at the paper. He had circled "Yes" so she was _very_ happy and then she read a little note at the bottom. "'You could've asked a while ago, Nik.'" Her face flushes and she puts the note in her locker with a small smile on her face.

"Have Max be my boyfriend. Check."

...

 ** _I PROBABLY WON'T REMEMBER WRITNG OR PROOFREADING THIS._**


	13. I Can't Write

"Uh so this is weird and shit but its my first time writing something like this." A pen scribbled on paper in neat handwriting, a low growl escaping someone's mouth as they quickly erased it. "No that'd give me away. Shit!"

The paper was crumpled and tossed away to the side, scrapping the idea at once. Maybe another way to write it? What's it called in school…starter? Whatever, the meaning was pointless anyway.

She'd probably just throw them away once she read them. She probably didn't even want letters but someone to just _say_ it to her.

Max couldn't do that. How would she react? She might just make fun of him or something or just turn him down.

Yeah he wouldn't like that.

So the next day after scrapping the idea, he went to Gwen.

She loved romance stories so maybe she'd help with his?

Probably. She might've already guessed he had it bad for Nikki since they hatched that damn egg.

Opening the door to the camp cabin, Max peeked his head in and looked around, finding it empty and cold.

 _She's usually in here_ , he thinks with a groan, turning around and bumping into someone's legs.

"Max what the _fuck_ are you doing over here?"

He looks up and sees Gwen looking down at him with folded arms. "Oh— uh...hi?"

"Answer the question—"

"I need your help!" Max spat out the words like they were some chemical on his tongue. "..."

"...with what?" She opens the door fully and walked into the cabin, Max walking behind her and closing the door.

"It's about...you probably already know, don't you?"

"Its Nikki, huh?"

"Yeah."

She sits in her chair and leans back, her face blank. "Asking for a way to whoo her or something?"

Max shook his head and rubbed his arm. "No, I don't want to tell her."

"Then why are you here?"

He inhaled. "I want to write her something but I don't know how."

"HOLY FUCK!" Gwen hopped out her chair, an excited look in her eyes and she bounced slightly. "Oh my gosh I love that cliché! It's one of the best romance story types!"

"And that's where you come in," he says in slight relief. "I need your help with that."

Gwen calmed herself and crossed her arms. "What is in it for me?"

"I'll tell David about how you write fan fictions about you t—"

"Okay okay! I'll help."

Max smirked and shrugged. "Good. How the fuck do I write to appeal a girl?"

"Nikki isn't the type for girly things. But she likes love stories apparently." She started mumbling before she snapped her fingers. "Anonymous poems!"

"Anonymous...poems?" He facepalms. "Goddamnit I said letters!"

"You can't write," she points out with a shrug. "You need to write something that won't directly point to you. Would you write a poem?"

He sighed. "No."

"Exactly. Now come over here and get this." She lifted a book with papers sticking out.

"The fuck is that?" Max takes it out her hand and opened it, blinking at it. "..."

"Poems I wrote when I was in highschool." Gwen sits down in her chair. "No I never gave them to the boys or girls I wanted too."

He looks back up at her. "You're hopeless. But thanks or whatever." Turning on his foot, he slipped out of the cabin.

That night, Max stayed up and read over her poems, muttering how cheesy and weird they were. Yet and still, he copied or paraphrased them.

And in the morning after the campers were woken up, he snuck to Nikki's tent and slipped the paper under her pillow.

"'You're eyes are like roses and your hair is as green as the grass.'" It sucked. But Nikki was giggling to Nerris as she read it out, smiling softly. "It's signed anonymous!"

"A secret admirer?" Nerris tilted her head slightly at the thought before looking up at her. "Who do you think it is?"

"Uh...I dunno! But it's cool." She falls back on her bed and snickered to herself.

"What if you get another one? Maybe—"

"Maybe someone has a crush on me? And they wrote it?"

Nerris nods and then broke out into a yawn. "Oof I'm tired. Night Nikki!" She laid down and began snoring softly.

Nikki awed softly but she was too excited to stay disappointed. She laid herself down and tried to hold together. But sleep wasn't coming.

The crunching of grass outside her tent made her sit up quickly. She tried to look through to find a shadow but when the tent opened she saw the fluffy hair. It was Max. Why was he here?

"Hi Max!"

Max jumped, clearly startled by her noise. "N-Nikki!"

She stands out of bed and skipped over to him. "What cha doing here?"

"Nothing!" He nervously fidgeted, his hoodie not on him so he didn't have anywhere to put his hands. "What're you doing up?" His voice got higher pitched.

"Someone left me a secret admirer letter! I'm excited so I can't sleep! Maybe we can go on a walk? Go to the lake? Oooh what i—"

Max placed a hand on her mouth, rolling his eyes as she started talking fifty miles per minute. "Chill. A secret letter?"

"Yeah! The writing was weird but I loved it!"

He started to fidget more. "You did?"

"Yeah! I really want to know who it is though. It's weird when someone gives you a letter meaning they have a crush on you, you know?"

He nodded, not saying anything.

Nikki blinks at him and then noticed he was holding something behind his back. "What're you holding?"

"What?!" Max jumped and took a step back. "Nothing nothing I swear!"

"Yeah you are!" She tired to get around him but he turned away, his quick reflexes kicking in. "Max what is it?"

"Nothing you sh—"

She gasped. "Are you the secret admirer deliverer...er? Who is it?!"

He frowned slightly and turned to her. "Wait. You don't think I did it?"

"Mmmnope! I mean, why would you?" Nikki blinked as he huffed angrily. "What?"

"What if I did write it?"

"..." She tilted her head. "Did you?"

"N-No!" Max shook his head. "No, no I didn't."

She nods as if proving her point and grinned. "See?"

He sighed and turned, walking away. "See you in the morning."

 _Did I make him mad_? Nikki looked after him in confusion, wondering if she should follow. _What did I do?_

"What a load of fucking bullshit!" Max crumpled the paper and threw it at the tent wall. "Of course she wouldn't assume it was me! Not that it doesn't sound like me but because I'm a fucking asshole!"

He kicked his bed angrily, flopping onto it. "What's the point if she doesn't even include me in the list of people that could've written it? Why the fuck should I write them?!"

"Write what?"

Max froze as he sees Neil's figure sit up and look toward him tiredly. "Hi Neil—"

"Write what?"

"Nothing."

Neil sighed and stood up, walking toward a crumpled piece of paper by Max's bed.

"DON'T —"

He opened it and read it over. "...this is trash."

"Shut up."

"You wrote this for Nikki?"

"Shut up."

"Why not just tell—"

" _SHUT UP."_

Neil rolled his eyes at his defensiveness. "Damn dude. She's one of your bestfriends and you can't even Tell her."

"That's exactly why dumbass! What if she rejects me? Or like just takes it awkwardly or just walk away?"

"I'm going to say what Ered told me." He clears his throat. "'Just go with the flow dude.'" He mimicked her voice, trying to make him feel better, but Max just sighed softly. "Look Max. Do you really think Nikki would just reject you on the spot? She'd at least let you down easily!"

He nodded, looking to him. "Ha true." He then smirked. "You should tell that to yourself."

"Shut up." Neil stands and yawns. "I'm going back to sleep." He laid down and went back to sleep.

Max looked over at him and laid himself back down, looking at the ground and seeing that half crumpled piece of paper Neil had picked up.

Sitting up, he grabbed it and read it over. "..."

He grabbed the pen and started writing back onto it.

"'Poems aren't my thing, sorry. Anyways I'm going to just write this fast. I think you're pretty and cool and cute and funny and stupid but in a good way and I just fell for you okay? Okay? Okay whatever bye.'" Nikki looked to Nerris and laughed softly.

The sun had just risen and she woke up to a letter under her pillow. She had excitedly read it over and this time found a signature under the writing.

It was written in bad cursive but Nerris had identified it as "Mage's Writing" and was able to translate. It read "Hooded Admirer".

A nice name. It was mysterious and cool. Nikki just adored it and as she just skipped out to the camp, happy as can be.

"You're in a good mood," someone commented from beside her.

She turned to see her _hooded_ friend, Max. "Well, yeah!"

He walks a little faster and looked to her. "What for?"

"I got another letter! But this time, I actually got with a signature!"

He looked forward, a light grin on his face. "What was it?"

"Hooded Adm—" her eyes widen and she snatched her head to him. "Yo—"

He walked faster, managing to out walk her.

Nikki stopped in her tracks as Neil walked up to her. "What's wrong Nikki?"

"Max is my secret admirer."

He shrugs. "Yea—"

"He's my admirer!" She grabs his arm and jumped a few times before skipping off. "YES!"

"...okay.

 ** _Sorry I haven't been on guys! School started a while ago and I wrote this awhile ago but I must keep you all entertained._**


	14. srY

just a short AN. Sorry im not updating often. school takes up my time and im piled with homework. ill post short drabbles from time to time so dont worry im not dead.


End file.
